Life in Jellystone
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Ranger Smith's life gets turned upside down by his now known daughter Elle who causes trouble. However when a picnic basket incident takes place will Elle pull through or will hers and ranger smith relationship become detached?
1. a familiar bond

**A Familiar Bond**

Ranger Smith was feeling shocked after last week's news of the sixteen year old girl called Elle claimed she was his daughter, and how the DNA confirmed they were biological father and daughter and how Elle was now starting to say why she went to find her father, so that's where they are now, sitting on the river bank talking...

"Why did you find me?" asked Ranger Smith hugging his now known daughter, Elle.

She replied "Mum went on crack and I needed to go to a family member so I thought i'd come and find my father"

"So your mum doesn't know you're hear"

"She, she went a few weeks ago"

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss"

"It's okay she didn't care for me at all she wanted was drugs"

"Oh, so you don't care she's dead"

"No, not really"

"How did you survive getting here to Jellystone?"

"I had some of mums friends help me as soon as I said I'm going to find my father"

"But, how did you get food and water?"

"I got given money by friends as they wanted to help me and I bought a lot of food and water"

"Okay, so what do you plan to do now?"

"Don't know, don't care"

"So you don't care about education or a place to stay"

"Yes, a bit but I was thinking of skipping school and working here at the park"

"Well, you are not going to do that young lady; you are going to school in two weeks time"

"That's so unfair"

"Hey that's harsh"

"Well that's life I'm afraid"

"So what would I get if I bunked off school?"

"Grounded for a month"

"Fine, but do I get to be at the park after school"

"Sure"

"So do you live in an apartment or a house?"

"Apartment"

"Okay, so when can I move in as I need a place to stay"

"Today or tomorrow"

"Fine by me"

And with that they hugged each other and walked off, and they then bumped into Yogi Bear and Booboo...


	2. The Picnic Basket Incident

**The Picnic Basket Incident**

"Hello there Mr Ranger sir" said Yogi as he and Booboo approached Ranger Smith and Elle.

"Hi Yogi" replied Ranger Smith.

"Hello there young daughter lady of Mr Ranger" replied Yogi.

"Hi yogi, Booboo, how's your picnic stealing plans going?" asked Elle.

"We have given up picnic stealing now" replied Yogi.

"Really Yogi, I don't believe you, as I have told you many times before you are not to steal picnic baskets" said Ranger Smith.

"Really dad you don't believe him, come on maybe he has stopped doing picnic stealing besides how do you know he's stop..." said Elle.

She couldn't finish her sentence as a picnic basket fell on her head knocking her out.

"Elle, hay Elle can you hear me?"

Elle woke up she was in bed in a room, she groaned as her head ached, she felt something on her head it was cold, like ice it was an ice pack. "Dad, what happened?"

"One of Yogi's picnic stealing contraptions set off and a picnic basket hit your head"

The memories then flooded back and she sat up and screamed "I'm gonna kill that bear if it's the last thing I do"

"Hay take it easy, besides I have been thinking that for the past 12 years in my career but I cannot do that as I would go to jail and not get a job again"

Elle sat on what she now knew a couch punched it.

"Do you have anger issues, Elle?"

"No, not as far as I know"

"Ookkaayy"

"Can I go explore the park?"

"Won't you get lost?"

"No, I won't I have a good sense of direction"

"Okay, but be back by 6 o'clock that's when dinner will be ready"

"Sure"

Elle then went to explore the park and climbed trees and swung from one another checking where she was going, she then checked her watch and realised it was 5:30, she knew she would just make it back for dinner, but when she climbed to the top of the tree to see the rangers hut, she couldn't. She went one way and then another while she kept checking if she could see the rangers hut or not, she couldn't. She knew she was lost...


	3. And Found

**And Found...**

Elle became conscious again but she felt something around her neck, she felt tubes and someone speaking to her, her dad. She then knew where she was, hospital. The one place she hated to be. She felt her head, it hurt still; Elle then sat up and saw her father sitting in a chair asleep. She said "Dad", but he didn't awake, "Dad" she said again and this time he awoke.

"What time is it?"

"Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Elle are you okay?"

"What do you think?" "I guess so, then again how did I get from the park to the hospital?"

"Well when you didn't get back I became worried knowing you may run away"

"Yeah carry on"

"I went out searching for you and found you lying behind a tree"

"A tree?"

"Yeah a tree"

"then what?"

"I checked your pulse and it was normal and your breathing was fine, but when it came to checking your blood pressure it was dangerously low"

"That's strange? But carry on"

"I carried you back to the ranger's station and I called for an ambulance and now you're in here"

"Oh, okay. That clarifies it"

"E blood pressure is low as you c take pennecillin whenever your blood pressure is low as you cg your blood pressure it was dangelle, by any chance are you diabetic, I don't know. My mum never checked medical stuff about me"

"Okay, well your blood test came back positive for diabetes"

"Oh, so that's why my blood pressure was so low"

"Yeah, so from now on you have to take penicillin whenever your blood pressure is low as you could have an attack which you had"

"Okay, sounds simple to me"

"it is very important you do this otherwise you could die"

"Yes I know, but I thought the bump from the picnic basket on my head would have been the problem, at least I get out of P.E. then again I may be forced to do school work"

"Elle why were you behind a tree?"

"Heck I don't know, but I didn't know when I had the attack. Besides when can I leave I despise hospitals always had had experiences with them"

"I thought your mum never bothered about medical stuff"

"No, she didn't but once I injured my wrist and a friend took me to hospital and they had to do an x ray and it didn't turn out so well as a doctor forced me to have a drug so it can be experimented on"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah the police got involved, but still when can I go home?"

"Tomorrow the doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation"

"Okay but you could ask him again as I want to go home as I want to see yogi's picnic contraptions that he's making"

"How do you know Yogi is making picnic basket contraptions?"

"I didn't know at all but I guess he is as he's yogi"

"True, I'm gonna ask the doctor if you could go home any earlier, do you want anything?"

"Yeah a packet of skittles"

"Sure I'll get some"

Ranger Smith went to the doctor's and the doctor said that Elle could go home that night. Then ranger Smith got a pack of skittles and went back to Elle. "You can go home now if you want to"


End file.
